The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to techniques for modifying system routing information in link based systems.
RAS (Reliability, Availability, and Serviceability) has become a critical feature for modern computer system, especially in the server platforms. In a link based system, such as CSI (Common System Interface), the successful implementation of RAS features such as socket (or link) hot-plug depends on reconfiguration of routing data during runtime. Generally, routing data regarding immediate neighbors of a member of a link based system may be stored in storage devices local to each member of the linked based system. Routing data reconfiguration operations may be handled transparently to the OS (Operation System) by utilizing processing time that would otherwise be used by the OS. Since the OS has its own latency requirement, minimizing the routing table reconfiguration time becomes a key criterion in RAS implementations.